


We Are Many, We are One

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Karaoke, Making Friends, Old Age, a lot of silliness, growing old is manditory, growing up is optional, learning something, old dog learns new tricks, real life actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Just because there is snow on the roof, doesn't mean you need be a grouch.Just because you're young, and life is an unexpected adventure, doesn't mean you know it all.There is so much to learn from each other.An older crew member tries to understand the younger generation of the Hobbit Cast and Crew, as she struggles to keep up. Is it all worth it? Aidan and Dean make sure she knows it is.
Relationships: Simple friendships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We Are Many, We are One

**Author's Note:**

> My story, I make the characters the age I want them LOL
> 
> If you can remember the Rescue Heroes from the late 2000's to early 2000-tens (is that what it's called) It was huge with kids. My son came into it late, as many of the kids born in 2001 have come into everything late.
> 
> He hates that the Millennials won't accept him as an adult as 19, and at the same time, GenZ has no interest because he's too old.
> 
> I really think it's a problem.
> 
> I'm GenX and trying to raise him has been a challenge. But Rescue Heroes seemed at the time to break through all that. And it gave my son and I something to bond over, because I loved it as well.  
> Putting the cast and crew as mostly younger so they'd be more Millenials and the "old gal" as a GenX or even a younger Boomer who is trying, really trying to understand them, it causes some frustration. But Aidan and Dean have a solution when it is placed before them to make it alright.
> 
> They may be many, but they are all one in heart

We are Many, We are One

You are the “Lead Gopher” for the filming of The Hobbit, if you weren’t there the whole shebang would, 'shebung' - up! But, it often feels like the younger cast and crew really don’t care, or want, to listen to your “sage” advice.

You get it. You really do. You were a kid once too. It’s the circle of life, stupid youth move up the ranks to learn the hard way only to be ignored by the previous generation who learned the hard way. You did the same thing to your folks’ generation. You were plenty stupid!

You're grumbling at the wreck they made of Stage One. You’ve yapped your head off to the fact that this is really dangerous, not just a mess!

Sighing…There’s nothing for it, you might as well play the martyr and just clean up. Save their ungrateful little collective arses, the whole lot of them!

Harrumph – Jaysus, are you getting old or what?!

You keep grousing and whinging for a bit. Cleaning the worst of the mess, until you find the sound system and an old mic. You just stare at it for a long time, mind blank, but knowing the possibilities here are endless for some fun, and a stress release moment.

Singing has been one of the ways you have always worked out your problems. You think how much you need to be upbeat for everyone. If not, you’ll be morphing into a curmudgeon who yells, “YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN OR I’LL CALL THE COPS!”

Nope, that ain’t happn'in on your watch!

~~*~~

Aidan and Dean have been having a freaking blast as the filming gets into the heart of the movie, friends are being made all around. It’s been almost two months of on locations and in the studio, that their “gang” has been horsing around blowing off steam and just making the most of a once in a lifetime experience.

Things were a little bumpy today with one of the crew. She a sweet old gal (well, old to them at any rate – 30 feels old to them!) most all the cast and crew are pretty young overall. It’s been a bit of a game to tease around with her, she gives as good as she gets. She’s that saucy old bird that they all loved dearly, like a mum away from mum.

Dean had been a doof and forgot his bag on stage and they had to get it, “It’s life or death Aids!” Dean laughed as he shoved Aidan. The two race back full tilt to Stage One, making heads turn as the rest of the cast and crew realize something fun is up when these two are into mischief.

Everyone wants in! So, they follow the two jokesters.

~~*~~

The one song that plays a loop in your head, as you contemplate the mic, is the Rescue Heroes theme song, ‘We are many, we are One.’ It was your son’s favorite song growing up.

He’s become a stinker like all the kids here. You huff a sigh, yeah, it would be so much better if everyone could just work together, and “Be One” for a cliché there.

Well… hang it all, who’s gonna really give a care?! You pick up the mic, it’s on - how fortuitous! Humming it in your head first, to make sure you remember it all correctly. One more good look around…ALONE!

So, you start singing the Rescue Heroes Movie theme song, channeling your inner 6 year old boy… positive you are alone; or anyone who’d hear really wouldn’t give a care. The film crew is busy, the actors are gone; "This is gonna be great!" You 'squeee' in your head.

6 or 60, this is the pure joy of living life to its fullest; in the moment.

You get so totally lost in the awesomeness of the song.

With your eyes closed, you feel the rhythm and hear the beat of the drums in your mind, you can hear the dude singing it once again.

You’ve only heard it a million times as your son grew up and idolized the Rescue Heroes. The VHS tape almost died before you spent way too much for a DVD on eBay for him.

Singing it softly at first, you find yourself grinning like an imbecile… and loving it! Next round you are a bit louder, by the third and fourth time you are now belting it out with you whole heart. Forgetting the frustrations and simply loving the freedom singing brings.

You think, ‘Ok, just once more, give it all you got, girl!’

As the main chorus hits, it’s belted out from a lot of voices singing it right in front of you!

NO! Nonononono, just no, please no, dear god, just… no! You are the perfect age to die of embarrassment!

Suddenly you hear Aidan and Deans voices above the group, that’s it… you are so going to curl up and die now.

As old as you are - embarrassingly (because you ARE NOT a cougar…) you still crush on them. They’re both cute, of course they are, but they are sweet guys and can make you laugh no matter how snarky you might get at their “impertinence” to the age’ed and wise.

They are laughing so hard when you crack an eyelid open, witnessing the whole cast and crew waving their arms back and forth like it’s a rock concert - all still singing, cause you stopped.

Dean and Aidan hop up on the stage and encourage you to keep singing with the mic held up for you. You are bent over laughing so hard from mortification, begging them no, just let an old lady ride off into the sunset with her dignity intact!

But the two guys encourage the “crowd” and they start singing again AND someone has the music!!

What's a gal to do? The guys stand with you and everyone claps as you sing, when you hit the main chorus… again, they all join in!

You’ve never felt so included, nor seen so many people smiling at you!

As the second round of everyone singing comes to an end, the younger one’s shout, “We are the Rescue Hero generation!”

You and the older cast and crew shout back, “We are the mums and dads of the Rescue Hero Generation!”

It devolves into hugs, a whole lot of laugher, as well as an impromptu and spontaneous karaoke session; with you being encouraged to sing plenty of, “‘Classic’ rock n roll songs for us whippersnappers!”

Aidan and Dean stick near you from now and do tend to listen…a little bit more…just enough…ok, they really haven’t changed much; but you have!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is not for money or anything...plus all the stuff of the copyright lingo. It's for fun!

# We Are Many, We Are One

* * *

  
[ ](https://heroism.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rescue_Heroes_-_We_Are_Many,_We_Are_One)

Rescue Heroes - We Are Many, We Are One

The main song from _The Rescue Heroes Movie_ is called _**We Are Many, We Are One**_ performed by Marc Larocque and written by George Axon and Ed Roth

##  Lyrics

I thought I could go it alone.  
Play the hero on my own.  
I was sure of the path I was taking.  
But now, as I look at our world,  
So lonely and cold,  
I'm out on thin ice and it's breakin'.  
  
I realize now that something has changed  
and I'm not seein' things quite the same.  
Can it be that there's more to this game?  
I thought I could face any fire,  
climb higher and higher.  
  
Didn't need anybody to guide me.  
But now, as I face the unknown  
I'm standing alone  
And I can't find the hero to guide me.  
I realize now that something has changed.  
Now I know that there's more to this game.  
  
Everyone has a part to be played.  
We Are Many, We Are One!  
We are strong when we work together!  
Nothing we can't overcome  
When we are one.  
  
We Are Many, We Are One,  
and it's getting better and better  
Now I see what we've become.  
We Are Many, We Are One!  
  
(Guitar Solo)  
  
We Are Many, We Are One!  
We are strong when we work together!  
Nothing we can't overcome  
When we are one!  
We Are Many, We Are One!  
We Are Many, We Are One!  
We Are One.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link if you want, to the Youtube song, "We are many, We are One.'  
> https://youtu.be/0cYmLrBZRMU
> 
> I still think it's a great movie and I still get goosebumps at the ending!


End file.
